Sewer
The Sewer is the sewage pipes area located underneath Peaceville. It's revealed in Monster of Rock that a monster named El Chewpoocaca resides there. Episode Appearances *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Monster of Rock *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Pop Goes the Bubble *The Bandidate *Curse of the Metrognome (Pictured) Gallery CWACOMB.43.jpg CWACOMB.49.jpg Corey wants to play in the sewers.jpg The band goes into the sewers..jpg Stopping suddenly.jpg We can test the sewer's reverb.jpg Ready to twin activate?.jpg Kin and Kon twin activate.jpg BRAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!'m.jpg the sound carries through the sweres.jpg The sound goes to where El Chewpoocaca is sleeping.jpg EL CHEWPOOCACA BREAKS OUT IN RAGE.jpg El Chewpoocaca terrifies Grojband.jpg Nice belch Kon.jpg That wasn't Kon'n belch.jpg El Chewpoocaca roaring at Kon.jpg El Chewpoocaca is facing Grojband.jpg Kon declares to save the band.jpg Kon Burps on Elchewpoocaca.jpg But it has no affect.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to kill Grojband.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney are still looking for Kon.jpg Kin activates the twin locator again.jpg But no response.jpg Kin keeps looking for Kon.jpg But he still can't find him.jpg Kin is in the Mario pipe.jpg Kids is getting PISSED OFF!!!.jpg But he finally hears a FRICKIN' BURP!!!.jpg Corey, Kin, and Laney take a peep.jpg Dead Kon.jpg Kon likes being tortured.jpg He is restin' and relaxin' BAYBEH!!!.jpg Corey tries to warn Kon that he's under the attack of El Chewpoocaca.jpg Kon goes KER-nutto!.jpg That would explain the pineapple rings.jpg Cage full of children.jpg They hear El Chepoocaca's roar of doom.jpg RUN GROJBAND RUN! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Grojband is hiding in the sewer pipage..jpg This floor feels rough on Nick Mallory's face.jpg Corey is watching in vileness.jpg Kon needs a monster lullaby.jpg Were monstrously lacking in the lyric department.jpg If Nick is here than that must mean ....jpg NIIIIICK! OH NIIIIIIICK!!!.jpg Trina steps on some bull.jpg Corey has ... YET ANOTHER CRAZY PLAN THAT JUST MIGHT WORK!.jpg El Chewpoocaca is about to kill Nick.jpg Laney sets Nick up on a date with Chewpoo.jpg Corey dresses El Chewpoocaca like a girl ... Most likely because she already is a girl..jpg I'll guess from Corey's crazy dress up that Chewpoo is a she.jpg What a nice little picture we've got here..jpg Trina and Mina walk on on this disaster.jpg Trina watches in horror as El Chewpoocaca and Nick date.jpg Chewpoo cradles Nick.jpg Take cover. She's ready to blow!.jpg Nick left a date with me for a date with a monster!?.jpg What the DING???.jpg Corey holding Trina's diary.jpg Come on Mina, I'm so over this until Nick loves me again..jpg Let's rock!.jpg The band plays a song.jpg The song is directed directly at Chewpoo.jpg El Chewpoocaca goes to sleep.jpg THANK YOU PEACEVILLE!!!.jpg Corey flicks his pick.jpg Corey's pick slices open the lock.jpg YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg El Chewpoocaca dies in the crap.jpg Kate and Allie thank Corey for what he did.jpg Corey is happy.jpg Bricks and stuff.jpg Should we just wall her up in there again?.jpg I think there's a monster inside of all of us.jpg Rats go around Corey.jpg Let's brick this hole up.jpg Corey locks El Chewpoocaca up away forever.jpg It stinks down in here.jpg That was me.jpg That's our Kon.jpg Thanks for coming out everybody.jpg Category:Locations